1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid containing bodies, electric connection bodies, and liquid consuming apparatuses.
2. Related Art
As a liquid containing body capable of supplying liquid to a liquid consuming apparatus, a mode of supplying ink to a printer, which is an exemplary liquid consuming apparatus, has been known hitherto. As a kind of this mode, it has been proposed to contain ink in a flexible containing bag, house the containing bag in a case provided on a printer side face, and supply, via a tube, the ink to a cartridge equipped with a head provided on a carriage (e.g., WO97/42035).
With the supply method proposed in WO97/42035, when the ink is mostly consumed and needs to be replaced, it is necessary to replace the containing bag and connect the tube to a supply port of the replaced containing bag. Since a connecting end of the tube is a free end, and the containing bag is flexible, it has been indicated that the connection of the tube to the containing bag is difficult. Also, a large-volume ink capacity has been demanded in recent years, and therefore the volume of the ink containing bag has also been becoming large. Accordingly, deformation of the containing bag due to the weight of the ink itself has also been likely to occur, and trouble has tended to occur in a tube connecting operation performed on the side of the containing bag. The same applies to electric connection.